The Tunnel At The End Of The Light Rev A
by revelias
Summary: The group heads for Juria for the wedding of the century.


The Tunnel At The End Of The Light

By Revelias

***********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

            Author's note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters there in I am only borrowing them for the duration of this story.

This is the fourth story in the series. I appreciate all the feedback that I have received from my previous stories and have tried to address the criticism that I have received. As always I welcome any comments about the story or the direction the series is heading.

Although I have tried to write each story so that they might stand alone if you would like to read the stories in order they are:

1) Truth, Love, Lies and Forgiveness: A Tenchi Muyo Tale

2) All You Wanted: A Tenchi Muyo Story

3) Eye of the Beholder: A Tenchi Muyo Story

4) The Tunnel At The End Of The Light

***********************************************************************************************

Within the seemingly endless confines of her laboratory Washu was setting on her usual purple floating cushion studying the display of facts and figures that floated across the screen of her translucent laptop. The brilliant scientist scarcely noticed that she wasn't alone within the immense area of the laboratory. It was only due to the slight movements of the intruding figure that Washu was alerted to the fact that she had an uninvited visitor within her personal domain. Turning swiftly she prepared herself for the worst only to find the expressionless eyes of the Second Princess of Juria penetrating deep into her soul. Whatever small amount of apprehension that Washu might have had was quickly wiped away as she looked into those emotionless eyes only to be replaced by one of fear.

"Sasami! Sasami! What wrong? What happened?" Washu screamed while shaking the young woman desperately trying to gain a response. 

Slowly Sasami began to return to her normal self. Her once emotionless eyes displayed an alarming amount of realization and fear. 

"Sasami what is it? What's wrong?" Washu asked again hoping that the princess would be able to answer.

Acknowledging her surroundings Sasami found herself staring into the concerned face of her goddess sister.

"Sasami tell me what's wrong." Washu asked for the third time.

For a moment Sasami remained silent but slowly begin to speak to the irate scientist. As her first words issued forth Washu was both alarmed and surprised to hear the voice of her sister Tsunami rather than Sasami's normal voice. 

"Three new players have just entered the game." The elder goddess spoke with a slight tremble in her voice.

"What do you mean new players?" The scientist asked not full understanding to what the young goddess was referring. 

Sasami stood before her goddess sister trying to fully grasp the sudden change in events herself. 

"Tsunami, damn it, answer me!" Washu continued to scream hoping to incite some amount of insight from to woman before her.

 "I'm sorry sister. I don't understand it all myself. It seems that someone or something is intentionally blocking my attempts to learn about these new individuals." Sasami said disappointed in her own inability to understand the current situation.

 Tsunami could see the worried expression on her sister's face. She knew first hand that the Masaki family seemed to attract trouble like a moth to a flame. However, for all her wisdom she could not tell what the newcomers' intentions were. "All I can tell you is that there are three of them, they are extremely powerful, and that they will arrive within the next five days." She softly told Washu.

Digesting what little information Sasami had given her Washu mind immediately set about devising several means of protecting the family. 

"I think that we should wait until morning before we tell the others." Washu stated seriously while intently watching Tsunami. 

Agreeing with her sister's council Tsunami slowly walked over to one of the many holding tanks Washu retained in the lab.

 "Sister, I know that you, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Yosho, and myself can defend ourselves from a great deal but what about the others?" Tsunami asked with worry latent in her voice. 

"I'm way ahead of you. I started working on just the thing after Clay kidnapped Ryoko. Everything will be ready before they arrive." Washu replied returning her attention to her laptop. Tsunami turned to speak further to her sister only to find that the universes' number one genius scientist had engulfed herself into preparing for the task at hand. Allowing herself a small smile the goddess vanished without saying another word to her younger sister.

Morning in the Masaki home began as usual with Sasami preparing breakfast for the family. Once the meal was ready the family gathered around the table fully prepared to enjoy another of Sasami's culinary masterpieces. Breakfast progressed as the members of the family spoke amongst themselves about events that had recently occurred. Ayeka who had been speaking with Ryoko about their upcoming marriage to Tenchi while the others chatted about this and that. Ayeka seeing that the morning conversation seemed to be dragging a bit decided that now was as good a time as any to inform the rest of the family about the discussion she had with her parents the night before.  

"As you all know last night I spoke with my parents on Juria." Ayeka stated after she had gotten everyone's attention. "The Emperor has agreed to allow our marriage to take place with the conditions that the ceremony is held on Juria, and that Tenchi assumes the throne when the time comes." She continued cheerfully.

Tenchi took Ayeka's hand signaling that he wished tell them this part of the story. "Once we had agreed to his conditions he informed us that a ship would be immediately sent to escort us to Juria. Which means that sometime within the next week or so the ship will arrive to transport us to Juria in order that a few formalities may be taken care of before the actually ceremony." Tenchi finished allowing Ryoko to finish. 

"I hope that you all will come with us. I know that you all planned on being at the ceremony when we were going to hold here but…" Ryoko began.

"Of course we're all coming with you." Kiyone interrupted smiling broadly to her friends.

 "Do you actually think that we wouldn't be at you wedding?" Mihoshi added to her partner's statement. 

Ryoko's unrestrained smile caused the rest of the family to follow the example set buy the Galaxy Police Detectives. Only Sasami and Washu seemed to be less then enthusiastic about the announcement that had been made. 

Katsuhito was the first to notice the worried looks on Sasami and Washu's faces. "Washu, Sasami what is troubling the two of you? You both look as though someone has just signed your death warrants. " Katsuhito's question caused the remaining family members to turn their attention to their sullen friends.

"Is something wrong you two? If there is please tells us so that we can help." Tenchi asked them again while becoming increasingly worried by their continued silence. 

Mom, what is it? What's wrong with you and Sasami? Please let us help you if we can. Ryoko mentally asked Washu trying to get some answers from the scientific genius. 

"Ayeka, the last thing I want to do is to ruin you're happiness." Sasami began trying to find a way to tell her family about the strangers that were making their way to the shrine. 

Ryoko immediately caught what the young goddess was trying to avoid hurting any of them with what she had to tell them. "It's alright Sasami. Whatever it is we'll face together like we always do. Don't worry about us we'll be alright." The former space pirate remarked trying to reassure the young woman. 

"No! You're wrong Ryoko!" Sasami screamed breaking down into tears. Everyone was surprised by her reaction to what Ryoko had said and turned to Washu for an explanation. 

"Last night Sasami, or rather Tsunami, told me that three individuals were making their way to Earth." Washu calmly stated. 

"Mother, do you know who they are or what they want?" Ayeka asked.

 Hearing Ayeka refer to Washu as mother threw everyone at the table. However, Washu's reaction was only to smile warmly at the princes before she continued speaking.

 "No Ayeka we don't and that's the problem. Tsunami said that they were very powerful. However, their power isn't what's bothering me." The scientist continued.

"If not their power then what Washu?" Kiyone asked somewhat confused.

 "What's bothering me is that according to Tsunami they just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Like they just materialized out of thin air." Washu explained.

The expressions on the groups collective faces showed that they were beginning to understand way Washu and Sasami were worried. 

"There's more." Sasami said finally able to ease her crying. "I can't sense their motives nor can I see who they are. It's as though someone or something is blocking them from me." 

"My lady. Forgive my ignorance but how could anyone block your vision?" Katsuhito humbly asked the goddess.

 "The truth is that I don't know. But whoever or whatever is doing so must be as powerful or more powerful than I." Sasami replied.

 "If there is someone out there that is more powerful than Tsunami how could we ever expect to stop them?" Kiyone asked more to her self than to anyone at the table. 

Washu looked towards the somber officer before she stood up from her spot at the table. 

"Everyone I'm not sure if I can find away to hold off someone more powerful than Tsunami. However, I do have something for each of you that might provide us a fighting chance." Washu stated as she began to walk towards her lab. "I need all of you to follow me to the lab so that I can make the final adjustments to the devices that I have designed for you.

"As you all know the last time that we were forced to fight Dr. Clay had kidnapped and replaced Ryoko with Zero. Although we eventually won the battle we very nearly lost our lives. After those events I realized that a someday situation might arise in which our abilities alone would not be enough to save us. With that in mind I set to work on creating something that would give us an advantage." During her speech Washu had been busily typing commands into her laptop preparing to unveil her creations for the first time to their new owners. "Now if everyone is ready. I present to you Project Gilgamesh." The universe's number one scientific mind declared.

A final translucent key was pressed on the laptop's control panel causing an additional room to appear seemingly out of nowhere. The room was brightly lit and was filled with an assortment of machines and terminals that were connected to several containment pods through a series of wires and circuits. The pods each appeared to be made of some material similar to glass and were labeled with the name of a member of the Masaki family. Each of the pods contained several smaller components that give the impression that the pieces within the pods were somehow meant to fit together.

Washu stood triumphantly watched the others hoping to catch any looks of admiration that might pass over their faces. However, to the scientist's dismay all that her family faces displayed was a look of utter bewilderment.

 "Hmmm, Mrs. Washu what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" Mihoshi asked the scientist with a look a complete ineptitude upon her face. For a moment Washu considered slapping the blonde officer however, she reconsidered when she realized that the rest of the family was just as lost as Mihoshi. 

"Well in order to keep the explanation as simple as possible. You are looking at Cybionic Armor. That is, each individual armor was designed with one of you in mind. You see each armor has the capability of increasing a person's speed, agility, strength, dexterity, and stamina several hundred times beyond their norm. The armors are also equipped with state of the art offensive and defensive components. For those of you with your own powers you're armors are capable of increasing those powers by a factor of ten. Provided of course that the power increase is not more than the armor can handle. Each of the armors is capable of mimicking Ryoko's ability to teleport, phase, and create energy swords for close range combat. Finally, and most importantly, the armors themselves are alive. They will grow and adapt based upon the stimulant introduced. That means that if the armor is thrown into a fire, assuming that it survives, it will adapt itself to be resistant to a fire equivalent to the intensity of the fire it was subjected too. " 

Here Washu paused for a moment both because she a been speaking a great deal and to allow all the information she had just provided to sink in. "However, there is a small flaw in the design. Although I tried to create them so that they could survive almost anything thrown at them there is still a limit as to the amount of punishment they can take before they are severely damaged. I'm sorry but this was the best I could do without knowing the specifics of what we might actually be facing." Washu said with a great deal of remorse in her voice.

Although the armors that she had created were magnificent achievements in themselves Washu still felt that there was more that she could have done. For all her achievements over the centuries the universe's greatest scientist still felt that to some degree she was nothing more than a failure.

 Mom, you're not a failure. You've done you're best and that's all anyone can ever really do. Ryoko said through the link she shared with her mother. 

Washu could clearly sense her daughter's love and concern for her well being through the link and was quickly reassured that she was not the failure that she felt she was. Regardless of how many mistake she might have made during her centuries of life at that moment she knew with absolute certainty that she would never be a failure in the eyes of her greatest creation, her daughter Ryoko. 

A gentle hand upon Washu's shoulder took her from her mental ramblings. "Washu do you really think that all this is really necessary?" Noboyuki asked watching the scientist with a distinct look of apprehension plastered upon his face. 

Returning the old monk's uncertainty with a wry smile Washu simply nodded her head in confirmation.

"If Mom believes that these armors of hers are absolutely necessary that I for one see no reason to doubt her." Ryoko stated without hesitation. 

The rest of the group was stunned to say the least about Ryoko's sudden confidence in her mother's inventions. However, over the past few months they had grown much closer and it seemed that many of Ryoko's old fears about the scientist had evaporated along with the barriers that had separated them for so long.

"That settles it then. If Ryoko believes in Washu's invention than that's good enough for us. We would be honored to use you're invention Washu." Tenchi said for himself and Ayeka knowing that neither of them would allow Ryoko to be alone in her determination to stand beside her mother. 

"Since we all seem to be in agreement than I think that you should show us how you're devices operate sister." Sasami stated no longer hiding her dual existence as both the Second Princess of Juria and the Goddess of Light. Sasami's assertion was met with complete support as the Masaki family readied themselves to learn how to operate their new armors.

The family spent the next three days training themselves to use Washu's armors. By the end of the week each of the Masaki's had mastered their suits and felt that they were ready for just about anything that might be thrown at them in the future. 

"Ryoko lunch is almost ready could you get everyone for me." Sasami asked the former space pirate as she phased into the kitchen. 

"Sure thing kiddo." Ryoko replied. 

It was little trouble for Ryoko to move around the surrounding areas of the residence and inform everyone that Sasami had lunch waiting for them. In truth she enjoyed being able to help out around the house especially when the request came from Sasami. Despite everything that she had gone through in her life or regardless to what anyone ever said about her Sasami always treated her like a person. She would have done anything the young woman had asked of her with the full knowledge that Sasami would never attempt to use her like so many had done in the past. 

Making her way to the fields to fetch Tenchi a high-pitched roar could be heard coming from the skies overhead. Ryoko turned towards the sound and quickly realized that it was the sound of a starship breaking through the Earth's atmosphere. Quickening her pace towards the fields Ryoko saw Tenchi running to her. 

"They're here Ryoko. We need to get back to the house before they touch down." Tenchi hastily spoke once he was in earshot of the former space pirate. 

Ryoko acknowledged him and quickly moved to embrace the prince. 

"It will be faster if I teleport us there." She said seconds before they were transported to the living room of the Masaki Home.

Inside the house everyone was preparing for what might be the fight of their lives. Washu was in the lab preparing her robots to help defend the family. Sasami had been sent to the shrine with Ryo-Ohki so that Katsuhito and Noboyuki might look after her if a fight broke out. Kiyone and Mihoshi had positioned themselves outside the house to await the arrival of whoever would be exiting the incoming ship. Ayeka was making her way to the front door with Tenchiken in hand as Ryoko and Tenchi materialized beside her. Once Ryoko and Tenchi were fully materialized Ayeka quickly presented the sword to her future husband as they continued outside in order to join the already waiting Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"They will arrive any moment now." Kiyone informed the small group that had assembled on the Masaki front lawn. 

The sound of the approaching starship grew closer causing everyone to start searching the heavens in hopes of spotting the incoming ship. A few seconds passed before the vast hull of the ship broke through the overhead clouds. There was little doubt that the vassal before the on looking Masaki family was distinctly Jurian and built for battle. It's approach slowed as it came closer to the Earth's surface until it finally hovered some fifty feet above the ground. 

Settled above the yard of the Masaki home a brilliant beam of blue light was emitted from the hull of the hovering vassal. The beam lasted only for a few seconds before three individuals emerged from the rapidly dissipating transporter beam. Tenchi and the others stood ready that the newcomers might try as the individuals slowly made their way towards the family. 

"Alright everyone get ready. We'll let them make the first move. After all they could be exactly what they seem, our escort to Juria." Tenchi advised as the unknown beings came ever closer towards the family. 

The three individuals now stood some six feet from Tenchi who maintained his position in front of the rest of the family.

 "Who are you and why are you here?" Tenchi asked attempting to appear as intimidating as possible.

Upon hearing Tenchi's questions the individuals quickly knelt down before him with their faces directed towards the ground. 

"My lord we have been sent by his royal majesty the Emperor Azusa of Juria. We have been given the honor of escort yourself and the royal wedding party to Juria for the upcoming ceremonies." The first individual stated showing a great deal of respect to the young prince. 

For the first time since they had exited their ship Tenchi noted that the strangers were wearing uniforms similar to those that he had seen Azusa's personal guard wearing when the royal family had visited the Masaki home. The first of the knights was a young man who appeared to be close to the same age as Tenchi. The remaining knights were twin girls who looked to be close to Ayeka's age. Relaxing his stance Tenchi allowed himself to appear at ease while remaining on his guard. 

"Please stand up. I don't really appreciate people bowing to me." He said with a somewhat less authoritative tone in his voice. 

The three apparent knights stood at Tenchi's request and waited for him to continue. 

"Now if you would, what are you're names and assignments?" Ayeka asked moving closer to Tenchi and Ryoko who had joined him when he a resigned his battle stance. 

"Your Highness, my name is Toshiro and I have been assigned as the personal guard of his Royal Highness Tenchi Masaki." The first knight stated bowing towards Tenchi as he finished. 

"And you." Ayeka asked the knight standing to the right of Toshiro.

 "My name is Miyoko and I have been assigned as you're personal guard Princess Ayeka." The young woman said bowing towards Ayeka while she continued to look towards the ground.

 "I suppose that means that you're with me." Ryoko stated glaring towards the last of the three knights. 

"Yes my lady. My name is Mariko." The last knight stated while bowing deeply to Ryoko.

For a moment Tenchi and the others regarded the newcomers with a great deal of skepticism. Despite the fact that the three knights appeared to be exactly who they said they were the members of the Masaki clan still regarded them with a great deal of skepticism. As the family continued to observe the knights everyone waited anxiously for Tenchi to make a decision about how the newcomers should be treated. Tenchi for his part wasn't sure how to regard the trio but decided to treat them as welcomed guest rather insulting three people he really knew nothing about. 

"Why don't we all go into the house? I'm sure that we will be more comfortable in there than standing around out here."  Tenchi said with a timid smile gracing his lips.

Inside the house everyone took a seat except for Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko who had gone into the kitchen to prepare tea for everyone. "Tenchi do you really think that we can trust them?" Ayeka asked as she filled a kettle with water. 

"I'm not sure but at this point I think that we should wait and see how things turn out." Tenchi replied as he looked out the window towards the shrine.

 "What do you think Ryoko?" Ayeka asked the uncommonly quiet woman. 

"I'm with Tenchi on this one. However, for the record I'm getting some strange vibes from each of them. They're obviously powerful but there is something else about them that I just can't but my finger on." Ryoko returned while she retrieved some cups from one of the overhead cabinets. 

A few minuets passed in silence as the water for the tea began to boil. 

"Ryoko could you go to the shrine and get Dad, Grandpa, and Sasami. I think that they should be here." Tenchi quietly asked. 

"Are you sure Tenchi? I mean what if they're here for Sasami or Yosho?" Ayeka asked nervously. 

"I think that we have to risk it. We need to know who exactly these people are and what they want. Besides with all of us here we stand a better chance of beating them if they try something. Plus, maybe if she's closer to them Sasami will be able to discover their true intentions." Tenchi finished. 

Ayeka and Ryoko considered Tenchi's argument for a moment before they nodded in agreement. A moment later Ryoko phased to the shrine to gather the remaining absent Masaki's.  

Katsuhito, Noboyuki, Ryo-Ohki, and Sasami were silently waiting for some sort of information regarding the visitors to their home. They had each watched as the Jurian ship had slowly made it way to a stationary position above the yard outside the house. However, from their vantage atop the shrine's winding staircase they were unable to see who had emerged from the now hovering ship.

"I hope that everyone is ok. I should be down there to help them." Sasami quietly said to no one in particular. 

"My lady, I understand how you feel in this matter. However…" The elder Masaki began.

 "But nothing I am not a child although I might seem that way to most! Must I remind you Yosho that I am Tsunami the Goddess of light?" The young goddess said with a twinge venom in her voice. 

"I meant no disrespect my lady. We only wish to protect you from any unnecessary risk." Katsuhito stated solemnly.  

"I realize this dear Yosho and I appreciate all of your concern. However, you must each realize that now that the merger is complete Sasami and I are the same we share the same powers and abilities. In other words my loyal knight Sasami is as much a goddess as I." Tsunami finished without ever acknowledging the in awed stares of her companions. 

"Forgive us my lady. We have sorely misjudged the situation." A humbled Katsuhito spoke while bowing to the goddess before him. 

"Yes you have. But now is not the time to go into this any further. Ryoko is on her way here with news of our visitors." Tsunami stated calmly as the former space pirate materialized behind her.

"Everyone Tenchi sent me to ask you to come to the house in order to meet our visitors." Ryoko said seconds after she fully materialized. 

"Ryoko who are they?" Noboyuki asked as the group made their way down the stairs of the shrine. 

"Well Dad they're names are Toshiro, Miyoko, and Mariko and they say that they were sent here to escort us to Juria for the wedding. However, we aren't entirely sure that they are telling us the truth." Ryoko replied as they continued down the path. 

Ryoko and the others walked in silence for several long moments before she began to speak again. "Sasami, we're hoping that once you meet them you will be able to tell us for sure if what you were sensing was coming from them or from someone else." The former space pirate told the young goddess walking beside her.

 "I'm not sure if I can. The force that was blocking them from me was exceptionally powerful but I will try my best." Sasami answered while secretly hoping that she would be able to determine the intentions of the strangers for the sake of her family.

 "My lady that is all anyone can ever do." Katsuhito stated receiving a pleasant smile from the goddess.

Once the family was fully assembled in the house the three knights were introduced to the remaining Masaki's. Sasami was the last to be introduced to the trio in the hopes that the more time she spent with them the better chance she had of understanding their purpose for seeking out the Masaki family. As Tenchi was about to introduce Toshiro, Miyoko, and Mariko to Sasami the three Jurians quickly drop to their knees lowering their faces to the woman before them. 

"Lady Tsunami, we are honored that you would grace us with your presence." The trio spoke in unison.

Tenchi and the others were taken aback by the fact that the knights knew that Sasami and Tsunami were one and the same. Outside of the gathered family members only the royal family and a hand full of high-ranking Jurians nobles knew the truth about the goddess. 

"How do you know who I am?" Tsunami's voice issued forth from the young girls lips. 

"My lady forgive me for my importance." Toshiro quickly apologized. "We were briefed by the Emperor in order that we might be prepared for any happenstance that might arise during the journey to Juria." The knight continued never lifting his eyes to the goddess standing before him. 

"Tenchi, I need to speak with you Ayeka and Ryoko." Sasami said to the young prince as she moved towards the kitchen. 

"What is it Sasami?" Tenchi asked once they were gathered in the kitchen. 

"I trust them Tenchi. I can't say why exactly but I trust them." The youngster spoke as she began to prepare another pot of tea.

 "Sasami are you sure?" Ayeka asked concerned for the safety of her family. 

"Yes I'm sure. There's something about them that is familiar. I can't put my finger on what it is but I know that they are not here to cause us any harm." Sasami stated with convection in her voice. 

"Well if Sasami says that they are ok then that good enough for me." Ryoko said as she began to float back into the living room to rejoin the others. 

"Wait Ryoko." Sasami quickly said stopping the woman from leaving the kitchen.

"I believe that they are not here to hurt us but they are not who they say they are. They are Jurian knights. I have no doubt about that but they aren't telling us everything." Sasami said while she the tea she had been brewing.

 "I don't understand Sasami. If they aren't who they say they are than how can you believe that we should trust them?" Tenchi asked.

 "All I can tell you is that I believe that we should trust them. I sincerely feel that they are here to help us." Sasami finished as she approached the kitchen door. "One more thing whatever is coming I feel that the three individuals setting out there will be crucial to this families survival." Sasami finished leaving Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka to choose the path they would follow in the coming months.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm still going with Sasami. If she says that we should trust them than that's good enough for me." Ryoko said waiting to hear what the others had to say. 

"I agree with Ryoko. If Sasami believes that they are here to help us than that is good enough for me. However, Tenchi the final decision is yours to make. Are we too trust Sasami's wisdom in this matter or are we to turn them away and wait to see what comes?" Ayeka asked looking to her future husband. 

"Honestly, I can't be sure. So much could be riding on the decision we make here today. However, regardless of what might happen I choose to follow that you have each given. Therefore if the two of you believe that we should trust them than so do I. For the time being we will treat them as though they are members of this family. And no matter what the future holds we will face it together." Tenchi said as he embraced his fiancés before the three of him left the kitchen to rejoin the rest of the family.  

In the living room the family finally relaxed their guard around the knights as Tenchi silently let the others know that the knights should be trusted.

 "I apologize if we seemed a bet up tight when you first arrived. It's just that over the past few weeks we've been…hmm…a little on edge." Tenchi apologized for the family's pervious behavior. 

"We quite understand your highness." Toshiro spoke for the group of knights. 

"My lord we were sent for the soul purpose of protecting yourself and you're brides-to-be. It matters little to us how we are treated or how we are perceived. As long as we are able to serve than that is all that matters." Mariko said honestly about the trio's conviction to their duties as a Jurian Knights.

"We are honored by you're loyalty to you're duty good Knights. However, that does not excuse our behavior towards you. Please accept our most humble apologies." Ayeka said as she bowed towards the knights. 

"My lady although it is not necessary for a member of the Royal Family to apologize to a servant. We humbly accept you're apology." Miyoko answered for her comrades.  With that said the rest of the day was spent in pleasant conversation as the Masaki clan inaugurated its newest members.

A month passed and a sense of relative peace once again reigned over the Masaki Home. Only two months remained before the wedding and the family was making the final necessary preparations before beginning the trip to Juria. The trip itself would take only a few hours. However, Washu had decided that it would be best to be prepared for anything that might happen in the relatively sort amount of time that would pass on the voyage. To this end Washu had spent the pass several days making a few (slight) adjustments to the ships that would be accompanying the family on the journey. In reality the diminutive scientist had provide complete offensive and defensive overhauls for the Yukinojyo, Yagami, Ryo-Ohki, and Toshiro's Ry-Kin. Once she had completed her work not even the Soja would have been a match for one of them. With the final arrangements completed the Masaki family left the Earth for Juria. Despite Washu's apprehension the trip was uneventful.

On Juria the members of the Royal family along with the rejoicing citizens of Juria warmly greeted the Masaki clan. 

"I don't get it. I expected them to be calling for my head on a silver platter. Instead they seem to honestly be happy that I'm here." Ryoko stated in complete awe as she turned to Empress Funaho. 

"The answer to that is quite simple my dear. We simply made sure that before it was announced that you were to marry Tenchi and Ayeka that the people knew the entire truth about the attack on Juria. They were told about how Kagato had controlled you and of how in the end you aided in his final defeat." Funaho responded with a broad smile across her face. 

"We also made sure that the people knew that you had risked your own life to protect Ayeka, Sasami, Yosho, and Tenchi on countless occasions." Masaki chimed in releasing Yosho from one of her death grip hugs. 

"I don't know what to say. I…thank you for everything you've done for me." Ryoko said while doing all she could to hold back the tears that were threatening to rush from her eyes. 

"There's nothing more you need to say Ryoko. You are apart of this family. We thank of you as our own. What we have done we did because we want you to be happy." Funaho softly spoke as she embraced the now weeping Ryoko. 

"Thank you both." Ayeka silently mouthed as she and the others watched the heartfelt exchange between the women. 

Slowly Funaho and Ryoko ended their embrace in order that the Masaki family might be shown their quarters within the palace. 

"You should all get a good night's rest. Tomorrow you will each be officially offered positions within the Royal Court." Funaho said as she turned to lead the way to the residential quarters of the palace.

Funaho's statement caused each of the Masakis to regard the Empress with disbelief as the group continued walking towards their quarters. 

"Pardon me Majesty, but what do you mean exactly by positions in the Royal Court?" Kiyone asked for the bewildered group as they followed the Empress.

"You have each proven yourselves time and time again to be capable of great things. It was therefore decided that should anyone you chose to remain on Juria after the wedding than you would be given a position within the palace. As you know Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka will be trained to assume the throne when the time comes. The rest of you will be rewarded for your loyalty to one another with positions that reflect your own individual talents." Funaho explained to the obvious confused group.

"For example Washu you are to be named as the Director of Juria's Scientific Research & Development Facility. Kiyone and Mihoshi will be named as the Directors of Juria's Defense Force. Noboyuki is to be named as Director of Urban Development. Finally Yosho and Sasami would resume their roles as Prince and Princess of Juria. However, as I said before this would all depend on whether or not you chose to remain on Juria." Funaho finished as the group reached the hall leading to the individual quarters that had been prepared for the family. 

"There is no need to hurry with you're decisions. However, we will need an answer within the next three months." Masaki said as she showed Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko to their separate quarters.

It was easy to say that the group was more than shocked by Funaho's declaration. "I can see that you are all surprised by what we are offering you. With that in mind I suggest that you all get a good night's rest. That way we will be able to discuss it in the morning after you have had time to think about things. And if you have any questions Masaki and I will be happy to answer them the best we can in the during breakfast." Funaho said once everyone had been shown his or her room.

 "One thing before you go your Majesty." Ryoko asked stopping the Empress from leaving.

"Yes Ryoko what is it?" Funaho replied. 

"Exactly whose ideal was it to give everyone a position in the court?" Ryoko asked hoping to gain a sense of what was happening. 

"Why it was the Holy Councils decisions to offer each of you a position." Was all that Funaho would say as she took Masaki's arm and led her away from the on looking and still bewildered Masaki clan.

"I don't believe that we will gain anymore answers tonight. Therefore I suggest that we take her advice and get some rest. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for answers to our questions." Yosho remarked as he entered his room for the night. 

The remainder of the family agreed with the ancient priest and retired for the evening. For the remainder of the night the individual family members spent contemplating the unexpected gesture that had been made by the Jurian Council. However, the knowledge that they would gain no answers until the next morning eventually led everyone to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The Jurian sun broke through the light cloud cover that had settled above the palace. Outside the sky was filled with glorious bluish-orange light that projected it's radiant appeal across the Juria landscape like bright watercolors placed upon a painters canvas.  Tenchi stood transfixed by the natural display before him. He was marveled by the beauty that Juria offered and by how much his new world reminded him of his old one. 

"Tenchi." Sasami softly spoke causing Tenchi the retreat from his mental wonderings to acknowledge the young goddess. 

"Oh…good morning Sasami." Tenchi replied turning to face the woman before him.

"Tenchi I'm sorry to disturbed you but breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting." The young goddess told the smiling youth before her.

 "I'm sorry Sasami. I was just taking in all of Juria's beauty." Tenchi said focusing his attention on the Princess.

 Sasami moved to stand beside Tenchi and than regarded him for a moment. "Which place to you like better Earth or Juria?" Sasami finally asked. 

"They are each beautiful in their own way. The truth is that I do not like one better than the other. Earth was my home and I will always see it that way. However, now that I will be spending so much time on Juria I know that I will grow to love it as much as the Earth." Tenchi finished knelling down to better look into Sasami's eyes.

Sasami gently placed her hand upon his cheek before she leaned in to place a kiss upon his forehead. Where she had kissed him slowly began to glow a brilliant greenish-blue. "Tenchi what ever else might happen in the coming days I want you to know that you will now and forever be very special to me." Sasami said turning to rejoin the others. 

"Tsunami wait. I don't understand." Tenchi said following after the goddess. 

"I realize that you don't understand but I assure you that you will when the time comes." Sasami simply stated. 

Tenchi watched the ethereal being move towards the palace's dinning room with all the beauty and grace that one would expect from a deity.

The dinning room was filled with a large assortment of different delicacies form across the Jurian Empire. Everyone was gathered around the large marble table that dominated the room. 

"I hope that everyone slept well last night." Azusa's powerful voice issued forth, displaying a surprising amount of gentleness towards his guest.

 In turn each of the Masaki family expressed their gratitude for the elaborate accommodations that the palace offered.

"I understand that you have been informed about the positions awaiting you if you chose to accept them. I realize that you must have many questions about what is being offered you. Therefore please feel free to ask any questions that you have and we will do our best to answer them." The Emperor asked waiting for some to take him up on his offer.

"Your Majesty I think that we really have only one question that we would like you to answer." Tenchi asked his great-grandfather after receiving silent approval to proceed from her extended family. 

"Very well Tenchi. What is it that you would like to know?" Azusa replied encouraging the young prince to speak. 

"We would simply like to know why. I mean the last time we meet it didn't exactly seem like we got off on the right foot." Tenchi nervously stated what was on everyone's mind. 

"I thought that one of you might ask that question. Since we became aware of the unique set of circumstances that surrounded the Masaki family we have attempted to remain aware of everything that happens on Earth." Azusa could not miss the somewhat violated looks that each of the individuals at the table shot in his direction. Feeing that it was best to barrel on with his explanation the Emperor continued. "I understand that what we did might seem to be rather immoral but you must understand our position in this manner. Within the walls of one small house on a remote planet resides four members of the Royal Family, three goddess, two members of the Galaxy Police, and one of the most powerful battleships ever created.  We simply felt that it was necessary to keep tabs on each of you." The Emperor stated his case.

"I must however, say that it was not until Ayeka informed us of her engagement to both Tenchi and Ryoko that we decided to offer you each a position here on Juria. We did so for one simple reason. We have received report after report concerning the incredible exploits that you have faced together as a family. Because of this fact we felt that it would be in everyone's best interest if the Masaki family remained together rather than being spread out across the galaxy." The Emperor finally finished. 

A few moments passed before anyone spoke. "Father I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we do not appreciate being spied upon. However, I for one understand the logic behind you're actions. I can't however, speak for everyone about the positions you are offering. I would certainly understand if anyone decided to reject your offer and leave Juria once the ceremonies are completed." Ayeka spoke with disapproving sadness in her voice. "Still I would hope that each of you would honestly consider what has been offered you. It is after all a chance for us to remain together." Ayeka finished hoping that her family would be able to get pass the ill treatment that they had been subjected to by the Emperor and the Holy Council. 

Whatever they individually decided would irrevocably influence the fate of the entire family. With the wedding only two months away Ayeka could only pray that everything was turned out for the best.

The next two months found each member of the Masaki family being drilled in the proper etiquette for a member of the royal court. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka were groomed in the multitude of intricate procedures required for a state wedding. Ryoko and Tenchi were further instructed in the history of the Royal Family and the meticulous structure of the monarchy. The remaining members of the family were individually coached on the proper behavior and necessary requirements they would be called on to perform before, during, and after the ceremonies leading up to and immediately following the Royal Wedding. The remaining months passed by as though they were a blink of an eye. And before anyone realized it only a day remained before the wedding. 

Most of the day and early evening had been spent resolving minor issues concerning the forthcoming ceremonies with the last issue being settled as dusk wrapped itself around the palace. Within the palace dinning room the family gather for the evening meal happily chattering among themselves as they usually did. Masaki watched the joyful group with a far-away look upon her normally enthusiastic face.

"Sister what is that is troubling you." Funaho asked her sister-wife as she noticed the melancholy look the woman carried. 

"Oh it's really nothing. I just can't help but feel that I am losing my little girl." The queen answered turning to face the raven-haired woman beside her. 

"Is that the only thing that is troubling you? Because if it is you know as well as I that you're simply being sentimental." Funaho replied.

"I know that you're right Funaho. But, I still can't help the way I feel." Masaki answered returning her eyes to the closely-knit family before her. 

"I understand and I promise that everything is going to be alright. After all it isn't like we will never see Ayeka or the others after they are married." Funaho quietly reminded her mate.

 "I know Sister. Thank you for understanding." Masaki said with a somewhat more cheerful tenor in her voice.

"Everyone the last thing that I wish to do is to bring down the happy mood that everyone is enjoying but it has been two months since you were each offered a position within the Royal Court and I'm sorry but we must have you're answers tonight in order that we might make the announcements tomorrow." Funaho stated trying her best not to bring everyone down from the joyous mood they were enjoying. 

None of the members of the gathered family said or did anything for a few indecisive moments. Tenchi could feel the uneasiness of the situation that had been two months in the making drawing to its inevitable conclusion. The young prince wanted nothing more than to step in and try to resolve the uneasiness that loomed over his family. However, he knew that whatever decisions were made would need to be made without him. 

Sensing her soon to be son-in-law's obvious discomfort Washu decided to be the first to make her decision know to everyone. "Lady Funaho, I can't speak for the others but for myself I was honored by you're kind gesture. It is no secret that I have used science as an escape from the troubles that life presented to me. However, those days are over thanks in part to Tenchi and Ayeka for helping Ryoko to find her heart again. I will forever be indebted to them for that. Over the past few months Ryoko and I have grown closer than we ever were before and I have no intentions of losing what I have gained by returning to Earth. I would therefore be honored to accept you're offer." Washu finished speaking while all the while looking towards her daughter allowing all the love she held for the woman to dance around through her tear filled eyes. 

"You're Majesty, Mihoshi and I have spoken at some length about the promotions you have extended to us. As you know we were assigned to patrol Earth's solar system by the Galaxy Police. However, that was not the only reason we were ordered to remain on Earth. Headquarters felt that it would be best if we remained on Earth in order to keep eye on Ryoko." Kiyone said solemnly turning to face the former space pirate. 

"However, after the incident with Kagato it was obvious that Ryoko had changed and there was no longer any need for our presence on Earth. Therefore Galaxy Police decided to reassign us to another post. However, we asked for and were granted permission to remain on Earth. Not because we felt that Ryoko still needed to be observed but because it was our home. Lady Funaho our place is with our family. We will be honored to accept the positions you have offered." Kiyone finished finding that she could no longer face Ryoko. 

"Kiyone it's alright I understand that you were only doing you're job." Ryoko said squeezing the young woman hand in reassurance.

"Aunt Funaho, Yosho and I will also remain on Juria." Sasami stated without ever consulting her elder brother. 

"Is this true Yosho?" Funaho asked her only son hopefully. 

Yosho had immediately looked towards his youngest sister upon hearing the certainty in her voice. "I…huh…well…Yes Mother I will be remaining on Juria." The old priest finally managed to say after he realizing that he really had no choice in the matter seeing as he was still one of Tsunami's Knight and bound to her will.

"That only leaves you to decide dad." Tenchi said glancing over to his father. 

"Well I would be honored to stay here on Juria. But what about the house and all of our things?" Noboyuki asked with an uncertain expression running across his features. 

"That is quite simple Noboyuki. You and I will return to Earth for a short time after the wedding. After all I must ensure that someone will tend the shrine in my absence. Once that is taken care of we will simple have Ryo-Ohki shrink the house as she did before and bring it back here to Juria with us." Yosho said after silently gaining approval from Sasami to leave Juria for a short time. 

"Well than it seems that everything is settled. Masaki and I will make the announcements after the closing ceremonies tomorrow." Funaho told the others before she stood to follow Azusa and Masaki who had left sometime earlier. "One last thing before I take my leave. I have taken the liberty of having separate rooms prepared for Ayeka and Ryoko for tonight. After all it would be improper for Tenchi to see his brides before the wedding. Miyoko and Mariko will escort you to you're rooms once dinner is over." Was the last thing that the queen said before she left the Masaki clan to finish their dinner. 

The remainder of dinner was spent with the Masaki family once again enveloping themselves and the warmth of the love that they shared for one another. As the meal ended and everyone prepared to retire for the evening Washu and Sasami approached the three knights who had been assigned to protect Tenchi and his future wives. "Toshiro would you, Mariko, and Miyoko please return here after you have seen the others to their quarters? There is something that I would like to discuss with you." Washu finished turning to say good night to everyone without waiting for the knight to reply.

Nearly a half an hour passed before Toshiro and his fellow knights reappeared in the dinning room to meet with Washu. They were each somewhat surprised to find not only Washu but also Sasami and Yosho waiting for them. "You asked to speak with us Lady Washu?" Toshiro stated humbly. 

"Yes but first and foremost I would like to say how very much we appreciate your service during the past few months." The scientist replied.

"We live only to serve." Miyoko stated lowering her face to the ground. 

"As any Knight of Juria would. However, we aren't here to discuss such things. Rather we have asked you here to give you the opportunity to tell us the truth about yourselves before we inform the Emperor that you are not who you say you are." Washu finished eying the trio with a mincing glare.

The knights slightly reacted to Washu accusations choosing instead to remain silent for a moment before they gave any explanation about their true identities.  

"It is apparent that we can no longer hide the truth from you. However, I beg you not to revel anything that will be said here tonight to the others." Toshiro stated. 

"That remains to be determined. Exactly who are you and why are you here?" Questioned Yosho who stood in order to look down on the now knelling knights. 

"My Lord we spoke the truth when we said that we were here to protect Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko. However, we are not Knights of Juria or rather we are not yet Knights of Juria." Mariko spoke softly.

"Then who are you really?" Washu asked repeating Yosho's earlier question. 

"I can answer that question Sister." Sasami spoke for the first time since the inquisition had begun. 

Washu turned to face Tsunami, obviously annoyed with her older sister.

"You told me that you didn't know who they were and that someone had blocked you're vision concerning them. Are you telling me now that you've know their identities this entire time?" Washu angrily asked.

"No, what I told you was the truth. My vision was blocked. I only learned the truth a few weeks ago." Sasami replied to Washu's fuming acquisitions. 

"A few weeks! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you learned the truth" Washu asked vainly attempting to retrain her temper.

"Yes Sister, a few weeks. And I didn't tell you because it was too dangerous to do so." Tsunami calmly explained.

"My Lady, are you saying that Tenchi knows who they are?" Yosho asked his youngest sister. 

"No he doesn't know anything. Nearly two months ago I bestowed a blessing upon Tenchi making him one of my knights. When I did so the symbol of that fact began to react to my presence. His powers then combined with my own allowing me to understand who these three are, who sent them, and why they were sent here at this time." Sasami calmly explained to the others present.

Washu had been staring intently at the young woman as she had been speaking. "Alright Tsunami, I understand what you have said. But, you still haven't answered the big question. Who the hell are they?" Washu screamed. 

Paying little attention to her younger sister's outburst Sasami moved to stand before the still knelling threesome. "They are who they say they are Toshiro, Mariko, and Miyoko. I sent then here from a point in the future, or rather a possible future, after I charged them with protecting Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko. I did so because at some point in the near future something will occur that will have a drastic effect upon the timeline. I'm not sure what or when it will happen I only know that it will." Sasami stated while smiling down on the individuals before her. 

"If something that bad is going to happen why didn't you just say so? We could have prepared for it. I don't understand why you needed to damage the timeline further by sending them." Washu asked as her curiosity got the better of her. 

"I sent them here for the same reason you sent Tenchi to stop Kain. There is no one better suited to save the life of a parent than that parent's child." Sasami flatly told her sister. 

"Are you saying…" Washu and Yosho said unison

 "Yes, These three brave knights are Tenchi's children. Toshiro is Tenchi's son through Ryoko while Mariko and Miyoko are his daughters through Ayeka. They hold the combined powers of our champions as well as ourselves. There is no one better suited for the task that has been placed upon their shoulders" Sasami stated to her stunned sister and brother.

"Toshiro, you and you're sisters may leave us now. You will need you're strength for the task at hand." Sasami told her Knights while laying her eyes upon her still quite siblings. 

The three knights bowed towards Yosho and Washu as the left the dinning room without speaking another word. 

"Yosho I know that you are concerned but I would ask that you leave Washu and I alone now. You will also need you're strength for tomorrow." The young goddess told her knight placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek before she moved to stand beside Washu. 

"As you wish My Lady." Yosho humbly said as he bowed to Sasami and Washu before leaving to return to his room.

"Him too huh?" Washu mockingly asked.

"Yosho has been one of my loyal Knights since before Kagato forced Ryoko to attack Juria all those centuries ago." Sasami answered with a smile across her lips as she thought of the service that Yosho had readily performed for her over the past sixteen hundred years. 

"Why Tsunami? Why now when everyone is finally happy?" Washu asked seeking any enlightenment that her sister could provide her. 

"I don't know Washu. I only know that whatever is coming it will take everything we have to confront it." The young woman stated gloomily. Nothing more was said between the two. Whatever questions or concerns Washu had she knew that Tsunami shared them. The future was an uncertainty that not even a God could fully contemplate. They only thing that anyone could do was to try to prepare the best they could and pray that everything worked out in the end.

The few hours that separated dusk from dawn quickly passed with the members of the wedding party arising long before the sun decided to make its first appearance. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko had not seen one another since they had separated after dinner the previous night and according to Jurian tradition they would not meet again until the start of the day's ceremonies. Until that time they would be attended by those members of the family that were closes to them. Tenchi was therefore going to be aided by his father while Ayeka would be helped by her mother, aunt, and sister. Ryoko had only asked Washu to help her prepare for the days activity. 

Washu was more than honored that Ryoko felt that they had once again become close enough to ask her to perform this task. As the morning progressed Ryoko and Washu had gracefully fixed the former space pirate's cyan hair into an intricate latticework of weaves that seemed to flow like a gentle brook. With Ryoko's hair groomed to perfection they moved on to applying the young woman's makeup. Most would say that makeup only serves to enhance a woman's natural beauty. In Ryoko's case this sentiment would be taken to the extreme. Words could not describe both inner and outer beauty that radiated from Ryoko as she looked at herself in the full-length wall mirror that was mounted behind her dressing table. With her hair and makeup complete all that was left was for Ryoko to slip into her wedding kimono. The kimono was lily white and decorated with soft pink Cherry Blossoms. The garment was tied with a rich pinkish obi that fit perfectly around Ryoko's slender waist. A soft spring hat that matched the color of the kimono and carried a flowing translucent veil that would gracefully covered her face without concealing her beauty accented the kimono.

Once Ryoko was fully dressed Washu took a few steps back to look upon her daughter. 

"Well Mom, how do I look?" Ryoko asked while still trying to ascertain her appearance for her self. 

For a long moment Washu could not say anything. She simply stared at the young woman with unshed tears threatening to escape from her emerald eyes. Ryoko noticed this immediately while looking to her mother through the larger mirror. "Mom. Mom, are you alright?" Ryoko asked with concern filling her voice. Hearing her daughter's worried voice Washu smiled warmly towards her daughter.

"I'm fine dear. It's just that seeing you like this makes me happier than you can ever imagine." Washu said pausing for a moment to once again take in daughter's appearance. "Ryoko, I know that I wasn't always there for you but I won't you to know that I never stopped loving you and that I am so very proud of you. After everything that that bastard Kagato did to you, after everything he made you do. You never lost yourself to the hell he subjected you too. Ryoko I can never make up for failing you the way I did but I will try with ever fiber of me being. I just…" Washu was cut off as Ryoko embraced the woman before her.

"Mom, I forgave you a long time ago for what happened. There is no reason to revisit the past. You are my one and only mother and I love you." Ryoko said to the openly sobbing auburn haired woman. Pulling away form Washu Ryoko smiled broadly towards her mother. "Now I think that we should get to the ceremony before Tenchi and Ayeka decide to get married without me." Ryoko finished as she and Washu left to take their places for the start of the ceremonies. 

Tenchi had finished dressing in his Jurian robes as Noboyuki stared absently out of the window. "Tenchi, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. I know that for the longest time you felt that you wouldn't be able to make a choice between the girls. However, you faced you're fears and allowed you're heart to guide you to you're destiny." Noboyuki said turning to face Tenchi only to find that the young man was intently watching him. "I know that if you're mother was here today she would be as proud of you as I am rest her soul." 

With that said the middle aged man rushed past the young man before him before anymore could be said. However, as the door between them closed Tenchi smiled and quietly said "I love you too Dad."

Ayeka had completed preparations for the ceremonies with the help of Masaki, Funaho and Sasami. Taking a last look before she left for the ceremonies Ayeka methodically checked that everything was perfect. Her wedding kimono was similar to Ryoko's accept that the print that decorated the garment was that of reddish Camellia Blossom. Her hair was perfectly groomed and unbound so that as she moved it flowed like a sea of lavender waves. Seeing that she was ready to stand beside her dearest loves. Ayeka exited her bedroom only to come face to face with Sasami. 

"Ayeka you look so beautiful." Sasami exclaimed not daring to embrace Ayeka for fear of damaging the delicate garment she wore. 

"Why thank you Sasami." Ayeka replied leaning down and hugging her little sister. 

"Ayeka before you leave I want to give you something that I should have given you a long time ago." The young princess said while slightly blushing. 

"Sasami you know that you don't have to give me anything." The elder princess replied.

 "I know but this gift isn't just from me." Sasami cheerfully said as she placed a kiss upon Ayeka's forehead. Ayeka for a moment regarded her sister's actions with slight curiosity. However, this only lasted for a second before the older princess was over whelmed with a sudden surge of her Juria Power. If Sasami had not been standing there to prevent her from falling Ayeka would has dropped to the floor in a dead faint. It took her a moment to regain her senses and balance. 

"What did you do to me Sasami?" Ayeka asked looking intently into her sister's pinkish eyes.

 "I gave you a gift." Sasami replied smiling.

 "What kind of gift?" Ayeka once again asked the young girl. 

"It was simply a blessing." The giggling child informed the older woman.

 Upon hearing Sasami's words Ayeka quickly took her sister's hand and hurried back into her bedroom. 

"Sasami, what have you done. A blessing from Tsunami means…" Ayeka started. 

"It means that like Tenchi, Yosho, and numerous others you are now one of my Knights." Sasami told her sister while looking intently into the stunned princess face. 

"But…but…" Ayeka tried express some sort of feelings about what had just happened.

"Ayeka it's alright. Tsunami intended this to happen from the very beginning. You were always meant to be one of my Knight." Sasami told a shocked Ayeka.

 For the life of her Ayeka could not bring herself to believe that Tsunami had chosen her to be one of her Knights. However, all of her mental denials quickly faded as she looked into hr mirror to see three glowing spheres upon her forehead. 

"It's true." Ayeka whispered to herself turning to her slightly giggling sister. 

"I am honored My Lady." Ayeka said bowing to the young goddess. 

"You're welcome Ayeka. Now why don't we go and get you married." The still giggling goddess remarked. 

"Yes lets." Ayeka simply replied once more bowing to Sasami before she again left the room to join the others at the wedding ceremony. 

"The battle lines have been drawn and the last piece has been laid upon the field. Everything has been prepared and all that is left is to see what is yet to come." Tsunami solemnly spoke as she trotted off to rejoin her sister.

The Great Hall of Juria was richly decorated with Jurian Rose and Sakura blossoms. The walls were covered with long flowing tapestries that depicted scenes from the planet's vibrant history. In the front of the immense room stood a dais constructed of alabaster marble. Within the center of the stone dais was carved immaculate image of Tsunami endowing Juria's first Emperor with the Juria Power. Just beyond the dais hundreds of chairs had been placed in perfectly aligned rows for the multitude of guest that were slowly filling the massive room.

It took nearly an hour for each of the guest to be properly seated. Once the last guest was in his place an elegant sonata began to emerge from the seventy-five-piece orchestra that was seated consciously out of sight of the audience that had gathered in the Great Hall. As the music began to play Tenchi, Noboyuki, Yosho, Azusa, and the Jurian Priest that was to perform the ceremony emerged from a secluded room that was hidden from the view of the guest. Once in their place the music swelled and the audience turned to watch as Ryoko stepped into the hall and began to gracefully glide down the long aisle towards the waiting grooms party. Moments after the cyan haired woman began her journey Ayeka followed just as gracefully as the woman before her.

It seemed to take a lifetime for Ryoko and Ayeka to travel the comparatively short distance to the dais at the top of the aisle. In the long moments that passed Tenchi's mind raced through the multitude of events that had led him to this point. From the moment her had released Ryoko from the cave to Ayeka's attempt to leave them all in order that he might finally find happiness. Everything had led to this moment. Tenchi had never dreamed that he would be able to pick between the two women who were now making their way to him let alone be preparing to take both as his wife. For the young prince life had thrown him a series of seemingly insurmountable odds only to bring him to his destiny. To stand beside the women he loved most in the world.

Tenchi was brought out of his mental revelry when Ryoko and Ayeka finally reached his side. As the three stood together Azusa moved to stand before them while signaling for the concealed orchestra to conclude the music they had been playing. The music faded until the room was left silent.

"Seven hundred years ago Juria was brutally attacked by the Space Pirate Kagato. During that vicious assault Lady Ryoko was forced to participate in Kagato's heinous crime. For her unwitting part in those events Lady Ryoko was wrongfully imprisoned until Prince Tenchi released her three years ago. Once freed Lady Ryoko dedicated her life to protecting the Prince and atoning for the sins that were forced upon her." Azusa spoke using his most regal and authoritative voice.

"Now three years after her release Lady Ryoko stands before us pardoned of the crimes she was forced to commit. Lady Ryoko will you please come forward." Azusa spoke to the young woman before him as Ayeka and Tenchi watched their loved one began to move towards the Emperor. "Standing here before these gathered witnesses. Do you Ryoko Hakubi pledge to honor the traditions, customs, and laws of Juria? To protect and to serve the citizens of Juria and to defend Juria with you're life without hesitation? Will you defend this world and it's people with the last once of strength that you're body can produce without vacillation?" Azusa asked casting his powerful eyes down upon Ryoko. 

"My Emperor I will not hesitate to protect this world and its people with my blood, body, and soul." Ryoko replied to the Emperor's questions with sincerity and determination in her voice.

Azusa continued to look down upon the young woman judging whether or not he believed Ryoko's declaration to defend the world she had once tried to destroy. In her eyes seven hundred years of turmoil and regret raged doing their best to drive the young woman insane with remorse. Yet somehow, someway she had the inner strength to endure the pain that her inner demons caused her. 

"Ryoko Hakubi I Azusa Emperor of Juria deem you worthy to join the house of Juria. By the powers bestowed upon my by Tsunami I name you Princess Ryoko Hakubi Juria." The Emperor softly spoke placing a fatherly kiss upon Ryoko's forehead. 

"Long live Princess Ryoko!" The audience cheered as Ryoko returned to Tenchi's side.

 As Ryoko resumed her place Azusa returned to his position beside Yosho as the priest claimed the position that had be vacated by the Emperor. 

Raising his hand to quite the attending guest the priest began to perform the marriage ceremony. "In the begging the Goddess Tsunami came down from heaven and bestowed upon the Juria people the gift of love. In doing so Tsunami advised that of all emotions love alone can either create or destroy, bring joy or despair, cause death of bring life. Love must be given and accepted freely otherwise its meaning will be corrupted and bring nothing but sorrow." The priest spoke to the three individuals standing before him. 

"Do you Prince Tenchi freely offer yourself to Princess Ryoko. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to protect and honor for all you're days together?" The priest recited.

"I do." Tenchi responded to the priest's questions while looking into Ryoko's amber eyes.

"Do you Prince Tenchi freely offer yourself to Princess Ayeka. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to protect and honor for all you're days together?" The priest once again asked the young prince. 

"I do." Tenchi again answered while allowing himself to gaze into Ayeka's violet eyes.

 "And to you Princess Ryoko and Ayeka do you freely offer yourselves to Prince Tenchi. To love and honor, to stand beside and support, to cherish and protect for all your days together?" The old man asked the princesses before him.

"I do." Ayeka and Ryoko replied in unison.  

"Then by the power granted my by Tsunami and the Holy Council of Juria I name you Lord and Ladies Masaki. You may kiss the brides." The priest finished the last part of the wedding ceremony. 

At that moment time seemed to stand still. After so much adversity, so much pain and sorrow Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka had finally been united in the holly bonds of matrimony. Despite the best efforts of those that had stood in their way the trio had survived to follow the path that had led them to this moment. From this point until the end of their lives they would be forever bonded to one anther and any force that tried to break that bond would be confronted with the undeniable strength of their love.

As Tenchi moved to kiss each of his new brides the roof of the Great Hall was violently stripped from it supports. The quick and violent removal of the ceiling caused instantaneous chaos and confusion among the gathered nobles. Everywhere that one looked noblemen and women rushed to and fro in an attempt to escape from the falling debris.

 "Tenchi what's happening???" Ayeka screamed as she grasped hold of Tenchi and Ryoko who were just as confused as everyone else in the building. 

No one saw who or what had attacked the wedding ceremony. They only knew that the lives of hundreds were at stake. 

"Ayeka, Ryoko we need to get everyone out of here!" Tenchi screamed while franticly looking around for the rest of his family who to his amazement were already doing there best to evacuate the guest. 

As Tenchi proudly watched his family work neither he, Ryoko, nor Ayeka heard Mihoshi scream for them to get out of the way. Nor did they hear Yosho's repeated warning to flee. In a manner of seconds however, the warnings that both Yosho and Mihoshi had tried to deliver no longer mattered as a enormous energy blast slammed down upon them tearing at their flesh and hurling against halls dais. 

Washu had already begun to rush to the oblivious threesome as the blast approached but like all the other she was unable to do anything to prevent the blast from striking home. For a moment Washu was thrown back but quickly regained her balance to continue her mad rush to were Ryoko and the others had been. When she reached them all the greatest scientific mind in the universe could do was scream as she looked down upon the lifeless bodies of Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka.

Turning to look towards the direction from which the fatal blast had come Washu could clearly see the bodiless face of the being known only as D3 looking down upon the chaos and destruction. Filled with anger and hatred Washu prepared to attack the bodiless creature with her full powers until she heard the distinct sound of laughter echoing through the smoke filled air. 

From high above the remains of the Great Hall a malicious voice began to ring out over the once joyous hall. 

"I never thought it would be so easy to defeat you sisters. But alas it appears that I was wrong. You're champions are dead and any hope you might have had to defeat me has now past. The war is over dear sisters. The Universe is mine to do with as I will." The formless voice boomed out mocking the grief stricken Masaki family.

Sasami moved towards the bodies of her fallen family and looked down upon them with tears that quickly began to fall from her delicate eyes.

"You're wrong Sister. It isn't over yet." Washu coldly said as she glanced around at her stunned family. "No matter what it takes we will not allow you to get away with what you have done. You will pay for what has happened here today. I swear it Tokimi, you will pay." Washu said as she and the remaining members of the Masaki family prepared to rage war against the raw power of a God. 

Author's Notes:

For everyone who has been keeping up with the series there is one last story on its way.. If anyone has any suggestions about how the story should go please feel free to drop me a e-mail at d_buford@hotmail.com. As always I appreciate any and all criticism so please give me some feedback. 


End file.
